Cygnus Black III
, Horace Slughorn states: "The whole Black family had been in my house, but Sirius ended up in Gryffindor!" This implies that all Blacks except Sirius were sorted into Slytherin while Slughorn was teaching at Hogwarts. As revealed in Short Stories from Hogwarts of Heroism, Hardship and Dangerous Hobbies, Chapter 3 (Horace Slughorn), Slughorn had "completed half a century of service" at the time of his retirement in 1981, meaning he started teaching there circa 1931. Cygnus, born in 1938, presumably attended Hogwarts from 1949 to 1956, and thus would have been a student of Slughorn. Sirius Black also states "My whole family have been in Slytherin" and in Chapter 23 of , confirming that at least those Blacks closely related to Sirius were in Slytherin. |loyalty =Black family *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Slytherin }} Cygnus Black (1938 – 1992) was a pure-blood wizard and member of the noble Black family. He was a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was Sorted into Slytherin. Biography Cygnus was born in 1938, the youngest son of Pollux Black and Irma Crabbe and brother of Walburga and Alphard, who was later blasted off the family tapestry. He married Druella Rosier, and the couple had three daughters: Bellatrix, the eldest, in 1951, Andromeda, the middle child, between 1951-1955, and Narcissa Black, the youngest child, in 1955.Black Family tree , Bellatrix, and Andromeda]] Andromeda was disowned for marrying a Muggle-born wizard, Ted Tonks. All the family, but Sirius subsequently shunned her.Bellatrix says in Deathly Hallows: "We – Narcissa and I – have never set eyes on our sister since she married the Mudblood." This suggests that the family as a whole refused to see Andromeda after her marriage and disownment. Through his eldest daughter, he is the grandfather of Delphini, who was fathered by Voldemort as a result of their affair at Malfoy Manor. Through his disowned daughter and his youngest daughter, Cygnus is the grandfather of Nymphadora Tonks and Draco Malfoy respectively, and is also the great-grandfather of Teddy Lupin and Scorpius Malfoy, respectively. He died in 1992, when his grandson was attending his first or second year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Cygnus was the second last remaining Black of the male line before his nephew. Etymology Like many other members of the House of Black, Cygnus is named after a constellation. Cygnus is a northern constellation known as the Swan or the Northern Cross. It was named for several swans which appear in Greek mythology, including the one Zeus transformed into to seduce Leda, the form Orpheus took after his death, and a son of the god Apollo who was turned into a swan after his murder. The name is derived from the Greek κύκνος, kyknos, meaning "swan". Behind the scenes *Cygnus and his wife were likely in Slytherin house like the rest of the family. *Cygnus was named after his paternal grandfather. There was also Cygnus I, an early member of the House of Black, who was most likely Phineas Nigellus Black's father and thus Cygnus's great-great-grandfather. *If Cygnus was truly born in 1938, than he would've been considerably young when his eldest daughter Bellatrix was born in 1951; this means that, like his father, Cygnus had a child at 13. It's possible that both are errors, as J. K. Rowling stated that math isn't her strong suit, and the Black Family Tapestry has other similar errors. **An earlier draft of the tapestry gives him more plausible years of 1929-1979. It's unknown why these years were changed however. Appearances * * * Notes and references es:Cygnus Black III fi:Cygnus Musta III fr:Cygnus Black III nl:Cygnus Zwarts III ru:Сигнус Блэк III pl:Cygnus Black III Category:1938 births Category:1992 deaths Category:British individuals Category:House of Black Category:Males Category:Married individuals Category:Parents Category:Pure-bloods Category:Slytherins Category:Sorted in the 20th century Category:Wizards